


[All迪]电灯胆 04

by Xbacktingting



Category: All迪
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbacktingting/pseuds/Xbacktingting





	[All迪]电灯胆 04

#禁上升真人

魅影如歌，夜晚十点，1121。

张艺兴如期而至。关门。房间的灯光是暖暖的鹅黄色。两个人的气氛，暧昧又剑拔弩张。

“陈伟霆，把东西给我。”

“兴兴，东西给你，可以。你拿什么来换？”陈伟霆说话间，已闪身来到张艺兴的旁边，温热的气息喷在了张艺兴的脖颈，近得像要碰触，又若即若离。

张艺兴躲开，转身正视他的眼睛。“你想要什么呢？”

陈伟霆单手抬起，捏住了张艺兴的下巴，“我钟意你的身体。”

张艺兴抬手将他的手指掰开，挑眉笑了笑“堂堂陈伟霆，原来真的是个同。”

“不过是，男女皆可。”陈伟霆邪笑着回答，他注意到了张艺兴手臂上的伤口，上面的血液凝固，是他喜欢的暗红。

他抬起张艺兴的手臂，用指腹轻轻摩挲。张艺兴清楚地感觉到他的抚摸，随后猛地一扯，伤口被撕裂，那种豁开的感觉，疼痛又清醒。他低头看着自己的伤口，渗出滴滴鲜血。陈伟霆的嘴唇覆了上去，舌尖的温热触到了他的伤口，让张艺兴“嘶”的一声倒吸了一口凉气。他未来得及阻止，陈伟霆的吻落在了他的唇齿之间，满口腥甜。

他一把推开陈伟霆，触碰到了他紧实的胸肌。他厌弃的说着，“陈伟霆，你信不信，我能把你的淫靡的生活，公之于众。”  
陈伟霆过来按住了他伤口上刚冒出的血珠，“你不会。”  
他转身走向房间里，拿出了一个牛皮纸袋，递给了张艺兴。张艺兴拆开纸袋，里面是一摞照片。照片是热巴刚出道时拍的一组极为裸露的照片，每一张都有陈伟霆的出现。他们相互交缠，人影重叠，姿势暧昧。看起来像是在交欢。

照片夹在张艺兴修长的手指之间轻颤，陈伟霆知道，此刻的张艺兴是愤怒的。他走过去，从背后抱住了张艺兴，声音轻的像自言自语，“艺兴，其实，你早就知道，她不干净。”他抚摸着艺兴的锁骨，继续说着，“我记得，我们一起拍戏的所有场景。那日，你下马车，我扶你。还有铁门外，你淋雨，我陪你。”

他眼底似有深情，“艺兴，我很喜欢你。不仅限于你的身体。我认为我这辈子最美好的事情，就是那日杀青宴，把你灌醉，然后占有你。艺兴，别拒绝，好吗。”

张艺兴浑身血液逆流，他想起那天晚上，他被他压在身下。那是他堕入黑暗深渊的开始。从那一刻开始，他恨他自己肮脏的身体。如果不是陈伟霆，他和迪丽热巴是不是还干干净净，是不是他和她现在还可以安稳的在一起。她不会一身戾气，他也不会卷进权色游戏。

他一开口，是好听的汽水音，是愤怒与决绝，“陈伟霆，我不愿意。”

陈伟霆脸色阴沉，“那这些，你知道后果。”

张艺兴眸光一闪，“陈伟霆，你别太过分。”

陈伟霆用舌尖舔着他白皙的脖颈，“你和我做一次，照片和底片我都给你，如何。”

“好。”

陈伟霆刚要有所动作，张艺兴按住他的肩膀，“我要的东西。”

陈伟霆勾起嘴角，把东西都给了张艺兴。张艺兴确认了以后，垂首，等着他的亲近。陈伟霆看着自己的猎物，满心欢喜。张艺兴，我爱你，哪怕一次也好。

张艺兴嫌他肮脏，他便偏要在他身体上留下属于他的痕迹。陈伟霆亲吻着张艺兴光洁的皮肤，留下深深浅浅的印记。他舔着他胸前的突起，清冷的奶白色皮肤和挺起的红豆，刺激着陈伟霆的神经。他褪去张艺兴的裤子，用手撸动着小张艺兴。张艺兴被身下高速的律动刺激着，忍不住低吼一声/she/了出来。陈伟霆舔着满手的白色粘稠，亲吻着他的下体。

未等他反应过来，陈伟霆把他抱起，放在了自己的腿上。张艺兴的后庭已经被刺激着，流出了许多半透明的液体，他慢慢把自己的分身送了进去。突如其来的填满让张艺兴措手不及，满室的啧啧水声和激烈的碰撞声，让两个人的情欲达到了最高潮。陈伟霆将jing液尽数射进了他的身体。

陈伟霆抱着他，他的胸肌贴着他尽是的后背，这种感觉是前所未有的真实。

终于，我又拥他入怀。哪怕他逢场作戏，哪怕他带有目的。

张艺兴退出她的怀里，起身走进浴室，简单的冲洗了一下自己的身体。他眼神冰冷又麻木，深深刺在陈伟霆的心里。那么多次的欢爱，唯有和他，他动了真情。看着他穿好衣服离开的背影，陈伟霆痛的呼吸一滞，  
他说，“张艺兴，没关系，我等你愿意。”  
他说，“这么多年，我一直深爱你。”  
他说，“你知不知道白敬亭和迪丽热巴的关系。”

听到这句，张艺兴脚步一顿，转身对陈伟霆说，“陈伟霆，无论她和谁有关系。我爱的是她，不会是你。”  
“还有”，他说的一字一句，“你若是再无事招惹，我绝不客气。”

说完他转身离开，表面平静，心里却不断想着她和白敬亭到底有什么关系。

 

热巴在酒店里眯着眼睛，思索着最近发生的事情。在娱乐圈清清白白待了太久，那些压着她欺侮她的人，从未有应得的报应。是时候绝地反击。  
她看着那些令人作呕的私信，看着陆含和关格格热搜里甜蜜的合影。她思量着最近被抢走的代言，和张艺兴一同被对家推上热搜的情景。

食我血肉者，我必让你，  
以血来还。


End file.
